Black Moonlight
by Winteryx
Summary: "You have no idea what it's like to be so close to you," I whispered. She smiled as she looked into my eyes. "No, but I know how I feel when you're around." I smiled. "Is that what you feel?" "Protection, Comfort, Affection and most importantly ... Love." My name is Taylor Swan, And this is my story...


**N/Twilight doesn't belong to me, I have My ocs and my fanfic.**

I remember getting up in the morning, My mother asking me to buy bread and flour, I leaving my house and following the lonely forest path. I remember hearing a crack and then a man with dark blond hair in front of me, a predatory and curious look on his face.

Everything was so fast ...

Then I just saw a flash and suddenly I was screaming in pain as he dug his teeth into my neck flesh, When I thought it was my end, I remember feeling the teeth snap back and a loud Crak, I remember falling to the ground like a stone and to agonize on the ground, writhing in the earth with leaves on the ground, as the poison burned in every vein of my body, I screamed and moaned in pain.

I saw someone come into my blurred vision and hold my hand, the icy touch somehow comforting.

And I heard his voice speak to me with incredible calm, the tears in my eyes visible as I felt my whole body scream for help.

" you will be fine, calm ... Sshhiii ..." I felt the cold fingers touch my hair and rub them gently, I closed my eyes as I felt everything burn inside and tried to focus on the sweet voice instead of the unbearable pain.

I heard strange noises but I was more concerned with the burning in my veins.

It was burning, It was painful and it went on like this for almost two whole days, While my savior left me agonizing on a bed in an abandoned warehouse, She stayed with me, along with one more man, They went out and came all three days to stay with me, They tried make me as comfortable as possible as the poison settled in my body. Every day the pain seemed to subside but it was still there, that burning in my body, the fire that flowed through my veins. I could only think of the two pairs of eyes golden watching me and saying comforting words like "You'll be fine" "Soon it will stop" "Hold on" or "You're not alone". but I knew that after those three days that things would never be the same again, the poison was brutal.

They explained or tempted me, that I would no longer be me when I opened my eyes on the Three day, That I would change and that I would feel more thirsty than I have ever felt in my life, Thirst, for blood ...

As the woman held my hand in hers to give me some comfort that I would not go through this alone, that they would help, I realized that more and more I no longer felt my hand hot but cold ... Like ice.

They said the word, Vampire ...

Was this what I would become? Would I be fated to be a monster for eternity because a couple of strangers felt sorry for me?

Then the plug fell, the woman was no stranger, She was my missing great-aunt vampire aunt years ago and would come back to check if her sister's family and her own were fine, So they saw me being attacked. They saved me from being killed but could not suck the poison because they were afraid that I would die, They did not want it ... But they had to let the change happen ...

Everything became different for me, mainly because I wasn't exactly common, I had extra skills, I was a shield, From what the Denali clan told us when we went to visit them. The Denali sisters, minus Irina, wanted to test me because I not only had the ability to block other gifts, I had telekinesis, even before I became a vampire, the transformation only intensified that. could not only move things but influence them through this gift, I could make fire turn to lava, water turn to ice, but I couldn't create them, just make them do whatever I want. An example .

I can make a river freeze, or move its water, Make the cold air hot, Or the other way around, but this temperature thing requires patience and concentration, it's hard to change the temperature of an environment considering that air molecules are almost nonexistent, And also with the impact of other icy or hot molecules as I try to do this, so the place must be closed and not too big, I couldn't hold that power for long.

My aunt, Lyra **(Katie Mcgrath)** and my uncle Chris. **(Alexandre Nero.)**

They've been responsible for me since I became a vampire. They take care of me. Like I'm your son, even though I'm the great-grandson of Lyra's late sister who is my technically great-great-aunt.

Anyway, our clan does not feed on human blood. Like the Denali and the Cullen, we are vegetarians. At first it was hard for me to stay in control or freak out with the whole vampirism thing. Being a newborn isn't easy, but with or two weeks just feeding on animal blood, I can control my impulses very well, and I got used to the animal blood completely. Sometimes I get uncomfortable and have to hold my breath so that I don't do something bad, in case any human or human bleeds, but I never actually got to drink human blood or kill anyone. I was calm most of the time, hardly anything, Or someone can piss me off, something I really hate is injustice. Even before I became a vampire, it only intensified a little more.

I saw my mother at my funeral along with my younger sister, I wish I could say goodbye but was afraid of hurting them, I still had certain control issues, I didn't trust myself around them yet.

Months after my transformation, I was somewhat afraid to see my biological family again, but I did anyway.

I saw them eating dinner, All right and that's what mattered, I should have gone out and not been there for an hour watching them but I loved them so much, which was one of the reasons I got used to animal blood so fast and I kept a strong grip on myself, I don't want and I don't like to hurt people at all. It was my humanitarianism and altruism that made me so responsible and manageable around humans.

Lyra came to pick me up after a while and said we had to go, that the longer I took, the longer I would want to stay. So I went with her and Chris.

We had four homes around the country, one in Canada, one in New York, another in Washington, Forks, and one in Biloxi, Mississippi.

I currently live in Canada, it's been 8 years since I left my old home. People were already noticing so we had to go. We went to Bilox, Mississippi, and that's where it got complicated and where I met a person, a person who would soon become a vampire in the future.

My name is Taylor Swan.

And this is just the beginning of my life as a vampire.

**Note/I imagine some of you were a little surprised when you saw the surname Swan, And to answer the question that you must be around now, Yeah, Taylor is from Bella's family, just like Lyra is the character played by Our lovely and beautiful Katie Mcgrath (Known mostly in her role as Lena Luther, supergirl, and Morgana in Merlin.)**

**Taylor is played by Dylan minnette.**

**Chris Is played by Alexandre Nero.**


End file.
